You're My Clarity
by SpilledInkIsBlue
Summary: Synopsis: Beca has been married for 7 years,and has two kids. The American Family. Except, maybe not. Her husband, Jesse, has recently been coming home late drunk, and angry, with the smell of cheap perfume on him. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like... will Beca find her clarity? Slight AU


A/N; Yo so here it is. One reviewer said they couldn't see Jesse as the abusive type, yeah I feel you. I tweaked it a little so it didn't make him as bad, but he is the antagonist in this story, so I could only do it a little. I don't hate him, but he ruined all my other ships by pursuing Beca in the movie so... Anyway, I know I said tomorrow but I'm excited. Let me know. Do you like it better? Not at all? Tell me xx

* * *

Sighing, Beca put the leftovers in the fridge, again, for Jesse, her husband.

As of late, he'd been coming home at ungodly hours and he was always drunk.

Walking into the living room, she smiles at the sight of her 6 year old son, Tony, practicing his clarinet, and her 5 year old daughter, Zoë sitting in front of him, listening intently.

She came up behind Zoë and picked her up, tickling the little girl, who broke out in giggles and laughter.

"Mommy! I'm trying to listen to Tony!" Zoë yelled between giggles.

"Yeah? Well we can listen at his concert next week, but now," she set the girl down, and sat down next to her "I think it's time for bed."

Zoë pouted. "But mommy, I wanna see daddy." She whined.

"You can see daddy tomorrow, now go brush your teeth and get into your pjs." Beca said sternly.

When the little girl had finally Gone upstairs, she turned to Tony.

"Wanna play me a song or two?" She smiled,

Tony shifted nervously, "I want the actual songs to be a surprise for you and dad."

Beca nodded and patted the seat next to her on the couch. "Wanna watch Friends?"

The boy grinned and nodded eagerly, flopping next to his mother.

* * *

About 3 episodes later, the front door was opened.

Beca frowned, it was too early to be Jesse, he usually stayed out much later.

"Beca?" The angelic voice called out, and Beca grinned.

"Hey Chlo'."

"Chloe!" Tony yelled and ran down the stairs to greet her.

Zoë, hearing Tony's voice, ran down from her bedroom, and looked at her mother, asking for permission to go down.

Beca smiled and nodded, waiting for Chloe from the living room.

"Hey kids!" She said in her ever-bubbly voice.

After greeting them, she came into the living room, pulling Beca into a hug. "Hey Becs." She whispered in her ear.

Beca, not being a hugger, patted her back awkwardly.

"Let me just put the kids to bed." Beca said, pulling away.

"Okay kiddies. Bed. Now." Beca said, shuffling them upstairs.

What Beca didn't hear over their complaints and stomping was the door opening.

After tucking them them both into bed, she walked back downstairs, "Sorry Chlo, so what brings you by?" She glanced up in time to see Jesse, ever the drunk, get in Chloe's face.

"Jesse, woah, back up." She said, squeezing between them, pushing Jesse back.

"Don't touch me." He spat. "What's this... This... Dyke doing in my house?"

Beca glared at him. And went to say something, but Chloe spoke first.

"First of all. Dyke is a term used to describe a girl who dresses like boy. And unless you see boys wearing dresses all the time, I'm not a Dyke. Second, you say me kiss a girl, when I was drunk, once." She crossed her arms.

"Jess she's my best friend. Just stop." Beca sighed. "Dinner is in the fridge. Chloe and I are going upstairs. Come up when you're sober." And with that Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and stormed upstairs.

"I better not come upstairs and find you two fuckin'," he slurred before stumbling to the fridge.

* * *

Beca lied down on the bed, sighing as Chloe did the same.

"I'm really sorry about him, Chlo." Beca whispered.

"Its fine, Beca. It always is." She looked st Beca, and whispered, "You know I would never try anything on you. Right?"

Beca felt a slight twinge of sadness with the statement, she'd always had a crush on Chloe, especially during their college days. "Yeah."

"And that I'm not afraid to kick Jesse's ass?"

Beca laughed and smiled, looking at her best friend. "Yeah. You're awesome, you know that?"

"Well duh." Chloe said, laughing.

* * *

Beca got the text last Friday, and had yet to talk to Jesse about it.

Chloe: yo becs. Bella party at my house next Friday. Partaay time aca-bitch.

It was Thursday.

"Jess, I need you to be home in time to pick up the kids Friday." She said, packing the kids' lunch quickly.

He looked up from his newspaper, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"Bellas reunion is that night." She murmured, scribbling a note to put into Zoë's lunch.

"No." He simply said and then went back to is newspaper.

Beca looked up, crossing her arms. "Jesse, that wasn't a request. I'm going to the reunion. You went to the Treble's reunion. Even though Bumper's a doushe."

"Fine. Whatever. Go." He says, storming out of the house.

Rolling her eyes, she calls the kids down to leave.

* * *

**Friday:**

After she arrives at Chloe's house, she indulges in a couple shots with Fat Amy.

After a while, she glances around and frowns. Where was their fearless leader?

Beca stands, and wobbles a bit before someone catches her.

"Woah there. Had a few too many?"

Beca looks up and grins drunkenly.

"Heeyy Bree." She slurs.

"Hello Beca." Beca rolls her eyes. Aubrey was always too formal.

"Wanna know a secret?" Beca motions for her to come closer.

"You were really pretty." Beca whispers, like it was the biggest secret in the world.

"Gee thanks Bec." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"You still are." Beca giggles, and then she's leaning closer to her.

"Okay Bec I think you're a little drunk". Aubrey laughs.

Beca shrugs and leans in closer still.

"I really missed you, ya know?"

Aubrey isn't really sure what to say so she smiles softly.

She gets so close that Aubrey thinks that Beca might kiss her.

And then Beca sits back, giggling to herself, and then she's asleep.

Aubrey made a mental note to talk to Chloe about her.

Throwing a blanket over the girl, she returns to the party, chuckling at Fat Amy's innuendos and jokes.

**Hehehehehe What's the pairing? It's a secret. You guys are great!**


End file.
